Union of Kalopian Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships
The Union of Kalopian Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships (Kalopian: Ένωση Καλοπικών Επαναστατικών Σοσιαλιστικών Πρωτοποριών, Énosi Kalopikón Epanastatikón Sosialistikón Protoporión; Majatran: اتحاد المقدمات الونتونية الاشتراكية الثورة Ittiḥād al-Muqadimāt al-Wantuniyya l-Ištirākiyya ath-Thawra‎), known as UKRSV, was a Central Majatran nation. The UKRSV was bordered to the west by Deltaria and Jakania, and to the east and south by the Federal Republic of Kalopia-Wantuni, which the Union of Kalopian Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships claimed for itself. The UKRSV was a member of the Majatran Revolutionary Socialist Federation. History The UKRSF was established as a direct consequence of the abolition of Kalopian government in 4129 and the rise of slaving corporation Eilomax as the strongest political and military faction in the former nation, as well as the establishment of Istalian and Kazulian protectorates in the stateless region. Opposition to Eilomax and foreign intervention was led by the Communist League of Communist Vanguards and the Anarchist Workers' Revolutionary Front, which joined forces to launch a full-scale revolution in September 4205 that by July 4206 managed to occupy the capital of the Union, Eleopolis, sparking a brief but brutal civil war between the Metzist-Anarchist alliance and the Eilomax-ruled Union. In January 4209, with the defeat of the last Eilomax stronghold outside the Istalian and Kazulian protectorates the League proclaimed the Union of Kalopian Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships and adopted a draft constitution, establishing Kalopia as a socialist decentralized regime founded on Communist and Anarcho-Syndicalist principles. A far-reaching set of economic reforms was implemented, leading to the nationalization of most industries, the establishment of worker-managed co-operatives, and the introduction of a wide welfare system. A more formal constitution was adopted in 4216 that officially defined Kalopia as a direct democracy governed under socialist principles. With the socialist revolution in Kalopia the nation joined Deltaria, Jelbania, and Jakania as the fourth officially socialist government in Majatra, and in April 4213 the four nations signed a treaty founding the Majatran Revolutionary Socialist Federation (MRSF), establishing a socialist super-nation covering most of Central Majatra. The new superstate found itself in direct conflict with the Istalian and Kazulian protectorates after it demanded the withdrawal of foreign forces and the forceful incorporation of Mossavi and Al-Najd into the MRSF. Reacting to the threat of war the two protectorates held a referendum on their future status, asking their citizens whether they preferred to maintain the status quo, join the other protectorate to form a single independent government, or join the MRSF. Voters in both protectorates overwhelmingly voted for union and independence, and on the 1st of January 4219 the Federal Republic of Kalopia-Wantuni was founded as an independent nation, with close economic and political ties to Istalia. The refusal of the Majatran Revolutionary Socialist Federation to recognize the new entity led to an increase in tensions, as well as a dramatic realignment of Majatran politics when Vanuku, the traditionally dominant power in Majatra and a formal opponent of the rising MRSF, entered into a mutual defense and non-aggression agreement with the new Federation, implicitly aimed against Istalia. The Federation's inability to defend its member Badara in the Badaran Civil War revealed the weakness of the MRSF government and its unwillingness to intervene to protect its member states from internal anti-Communist forces. As a result, in 4258 the Free Central-Majatran Legion, a paramilitary formed by Malgus Thaller, a member of the Thaller Family, seized one of Kalopia's largest cities, the northern city of Ammopoli, starting a civil war between Thallerist forces and the UKRSV. With the rest of the Majatran Revolutionary Socialist Federation unable to come to the Kalopian government's aid, the civil war in Kalopia ended in a total Thallerist victory in 4260, with the fall of the UKRSV capital in February and the surrender of the last socialist stronghold in August. Government and Politics The Union of Kalopian Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships established in 4209 adopted a formal Constitution in 4216 that defined it as a direct democracy and a socialist state. According to the 4216 Constitution, the UKRSV was a direct democracy without any political parties, governed by its populace through local popular councils and communes, known as "Vanguardships". The Vanguardships in turn delegated their leadership to People's Congresses, who ran the communes on their behalf. The People's Congresses, as well as the trade unions, formed the National Congress of Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships which acted as the legislative body of the Union of Kalopian Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships. The People's Congresses also elected the Chairman of the National Congress of Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships, who acted as the Head of State of the UKRSV. In addition to the Vanguardships and Congresses, the most important executive body in the UKRSV was the Command Council of Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships, an institution formed of the main Communist, Anarchist, and Libertarian forces loyal to the Vanguard revolution. De iure, the Command Council was fully subordinate to the National Congress, and its main role was to nominate the Council of Ministers (playing the role of a Cabinet), which was then approved or rejected by the National Congress, and to act in an advisory capacity to the national and local congresses. However, the Command Council was the de facto main ruling body of the UKRSV, exercising both legislative and executive powers and establishing the policies of the entire state, in what critics considered a dictatorial fashion. Government Vanguardships The UKRSV defined itself as a direct democracy, and as such power formally belonged to local communes, officially known as "Vanguardships". All citizens were required to register themselves as members of their local Vanguardship, which was then tasked with local governance. The Vanguardship consisted of all citizens who have attained the age of majority, and the Vanguardship generally meet about three times per year, or when called upon by necessity. The day-to-day management of the Vanguardship was provided by the People's Congress, whose members were appointed by the Vanguardship. The Vanguardships also selected among their members delegates that formed the National Congress of Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships, the legislative institution of the Union, while the People's Congresses selected one of their members to become the Chairman of the National Congress of Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships, the Head of State of the Union. National Congress The National Congress of Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships was the legislative institution of the Union, with the role of initiating and passing legislation and of serving as an intermediary between the masses and the nation's leadership. The National Congress was elected by the local Vanguardships, who sent one delegate each, as well as delegates of the trade unions, officially called "Professional Unions". In addition to its legislative role, the National Congress was also tasked with supervising the other governing bodies of the Union, and with approving the Council of Ministers, the executive of the UKRSV. The National Congress was chaired by the Chairman of the National Congress of Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships, who was elected by the People's Congresses of the local Vanguardships and served as the Head of State as well as the leader of the legislative branch. The Chairman's main role was executing the policy of the state as defined by the National Congress. Command Council According to the 4216 Constitution, the Command Council of Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships was an executive institution with the role of acting in an advisory capacity for the other governing institutions of the Union and of exercising the powers attached to national sovereignty. Its main role was nominating the members of the Council of Ministers, then voted on by the National Congress. The Command Council did not have a fixed number of members, and was officially composed of all "revolutionary forces" in the UKRSV, in other words all significant political movements loyal to the "Vanguard Revolution". In spite of its theoretically limited role, the Command Council was considered to be the most important body in the Union, governing the nation under what critics contended was a dictatorial regime. Politics The politics of the Union were de facto determined by the Command Council, especially several prominent members of the Council who gained power in the aftermath of the Vanguard Revolution. Political parties were banned by the 4216 constitution, and elections were carried out on a non-partisan basis. However the "revolutionary forces" that composed the Command Council de facto played the role of political parties, with lawmakers and cabinet ministers professing their allegiance to one or more of these revolutionary forces, and candidates often using their factional alignment as a campaign tool. Non-governmental organizations were allowed, however their number was small when compared to neighboring countries. Trade unions, known as "professional unions", were integrated into the governing structure of the union, and they sent delegates to the National Congress. The 4216 constitution also included a list of rights and freedoms, while also incorporating all internationally recognized human rights conventions. However the constitution also allowed for the curtailment of these rights in the interest of public security and individual liberty. In practice some rights were arbitrarily restricted; for instance religious organizations had their activities placed under repressive government control owing to the perceived association between the Aurorian Patriarchal Church and the government of Istalia.